Category talk:Source Needed/Archive 1
Walt Williams - Completed I can find no reference of this name being in the game. The credits list four actors playing the part of "DJ" and we have four others listed with voice actors (Gary Stevens, Lowell Harris, Richard Foxberry and Sammy Stevens). I listened to Delta radio in game for two hours and never head mention of a Walt Williams. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) *I've done an extensive Google search and only connection I found was a writer named Walt Williams who worked for 2K Games and Mafia II. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:47, June 15, 2016 (UTC) *Deleted page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:17, June 20, 2016 (UTC) In the last part of Chapter 5, when making the short drive from the Scaletta apartment to Joe's place, I heard a news segment on Delta Radio about the OPA robbery from Chapter 3 where the news announcer identified himself as Walt Williams. I think it might not play every time though. Qstlijku (talk) 14:45, July 1, 2016 (UTC) I finally got him, same chapter but reporting on the shootout at the distillery as I was leaving El Greco's house. Same voice actor as Slammin Sammy Stevens from the 50s. I think him and Sammy both only say their name when doing scripted announcements. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:39, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Judge Hillwood - Completed The full name, as well as the birth and death dates in the infobox, were added by some anonymous user a couple of years ago. You can remove them; it looks like that edit must have gotten overlooked. Qstlijku (talk) 02:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The Maltese Falcon Eddie Scarpa - Completed The family album says Eddie runs Falcone's rackets out of the Maltese Falcon, I can find no reference to him running/managing the bar itself. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC) *I guess it's mentioned in the loading quotes. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Exit the Dragon - Completed There is a glitch in Joe's apartment that a girl can be stuck in the front and the player can open the door and go out in his underwear, and appear in every cutscene in them. *I'd say just delete this. Glitches can happen for any number of reasons and just because they happen once doesn't mean they will again. I've played the game countless times and never has that happen and I take it neither have you. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:33, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Thomas Burke - Completed Do we have a source for his first name being Thomas? If so then lets go ahead and rename the page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:25, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :I'm confused, I initially put two sources down when I first put Burke's first name on the page. Do I need to find two more sources to further confirm this or were those sources deemed unreliable or something? Hito7187199 (talk) 20:26, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Those were likely removed because we don't do references on the pages here, sorry about that. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:16, June 16, 2016 (UTC) The Bookie - Completed Why is he listed as a member of the Bombers? In the mission Bet on That, Rocco sends Joe to kill him, stating "We got some two-bit bookie thinks he can run a side racket under our nose and not pay us our cut." This statement implies that he was a member of the Falcone family, likely an associate due to him not being Italian. Otherwise why would he be sending them a cut of the money? The Bombers don't kick money up to the Falcone's. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:23, June 17, 2016 (UTC) *I guess I brought this up 4 years ago and got no replies, Talk:The Bookie. It looks like it was added early in the pages history and everyone just went with it. I guess because he's black and the mission is in Hunters Point they just assumed he was, kind of racist thinking. I'm just going to change it and make him an associate of the Falcone's, there's nothing suggesting he's in the Bombers. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:54, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Tony Rossi - Completed I can find no official listing for this name belonging to that character and it's not mentioned anywhere in-game that I can find. The game credits and IMDB both list him as simply "Detective". The page was created July 18, 2010, over a month before the game was released, you can read the original page content here. It's written as if they thought he was going to be some major antagonist type character. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:52, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Well I spent about an hour watching prerelease trailers, behind the scenes and developer diary videos and there wasn't any mention of Tony Rossi. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:24, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I did a Google search and came across this site, it's in Czech but if you translate it, it's almost word for word what was originally written on the page. Also, the person who created the page (Maffian) doesn't seem to have a very good grasp on the English language. I'm thinking this may be his source. I don't see any reason to keep this page, unless someone else can come with something more concrete the info should be moved to the Detectives page then delete this. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:31, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Deleted, can reinstate page later if something surfaces showing he exists as a character by this name. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:38, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Exit the Dragon - Completed Need a source for the trivia statement about the cutscene being reused from a cut mission. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:31, July 24, 2016 (UTC) It's in this video that shows footage from that cut mission. Qstlijku (talk) 00:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks. ReapTheChaos (talk) 09:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Charlie's Service & Repair - Completed I don't recall anything in the game saying that Tommy is Charlie's nephew. The only mention of Tommy I know of is in Chapter 2 when Joe tells Vito that Tommy's his "buddy's nephew". Qstlijku (talk) 15:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Correct, just change that part to him being an employee. You may need to check Tommy's page as well. Speaking of sources, where does the back story on Charlie come from? Unless I missed it, he's not mentioned in the family album or even the game. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:22, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Charlie's backstory comes from a cut family album entry that can be found in the game files along with the other City Album entries. Apparently he was originally going to appear in the main game but got cut. Qstlijku (talk) 15:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Well then we need to try and get our hands on that content, at least make a reference to that on his page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:31, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I found it here on the removed features wiki, and the exact same thing also appears on this site. Qstlijku (talk) 16:08, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Joe's Fate - Completed I've checked both w:c:mafia2removedfeatures and https://tcrf.net/Mafia_II and can find nothing to verify this statement. I did key word searches on both sites for Joe, leo, Mr Chu, end, ending and dialog and nothing comes up on either site. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:02, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Looking back at the page history I see that the original statement was added by BlackBeret about a year after the game was released. I'm guessing that user got it by using some program to view the game files. I'd say we should just remove it for now, Joe's fate is supposedly going to be revealed in Mafia III, and who knows if that'll still be correct. Qstlijku (talk) 02:57, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I'll remove it, but if it was in the game files I would think some place other than us would have noted it. The only thing I turned up with a Google search is our site, but aside from those two sites mentioned above I didn't really look very hard. ReapTheChaos (talk) 03:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Empire Bay - Completed Don't know of anywhere saying it's 4 square miles, but in a podcast Jack Scalici, Director of Creative Production for 2K Games, said it was 10 square miles. Qstlijku (talk) 00:21, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll admit, math is not my best subject so feel free to ridicule me if I get this wrong, but if I understand the legend on this map File:Map of Empire Bay.jpg correctly, 6 of those little squares equals 1000 ft. So each one would be about 166.7 ft. The map is about 69 squares wide and 58 squares high. That gives me about 11502 feet across (or 2.2 miles) and 9668 high (or 1.8 miles). Multiply those two and you get 3.96, or just under 4 square miles. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC) This seems to hold up in my rather non scientific test. The longest stretch of relatively straight road is the one that runs along the western edge, from Greenfield to Sand Island. The speed limit is 40 mph, at that speed it would take 1:30 to travel 1 mile. Using the speed limiter I was able to travel almost 30 squares in 1:30, about 1.5 squares short of a full mile. Seeing as the road isn't straight I would say that's damn near on the money. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:06, September 12, 2016 (UTC) All of that sounds reasonable, so I suppose we can keep it as 4 square miles. Qstlijku (talk) 03:13, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Jackie DuVernay - Completed Has anyone actually seen the person inside the van in any of the videos? The name Jackie could be male or female, also, if someone could get an image for the page instead of using the van that would be helpful. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:33, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, found it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Joe Barbaro - Moved Below I know the date was added by the same person who added the bogus one to Vito, and later changed to the 16th by the same person, but before he added the month and day, the page read 1924. The first appearance of a date was 26 June 2010, when Nicolas112411 added 1919 as his birth year. A few days later Feller91 changed it to 1924 and that year has stood ever since. Is there anything stating this is the year he was born? ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:08, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Dates of Birth - Completed See Thread:27074 for discussion on this project. The following are all noted characters who have either specific dates of birth or have the year they were born listed as there dates of birth. We need these confirmed as soon as possible to eliminate any doubts on the matter. On a related note, There are also some characters that have very specific dates of death, but that will need to be addressed at a latter time. Some of the pages are candidates for deletion (CFDs) or potential candidates for rewrite (CFRs) in my opinion. Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Major Characters * Tommy Angelo * Frank Colletti - Confirmed (year only) see: File:Colletti Funeral 2.jpg * Don Morello * Sergio Morello Jr. * Norman * Paulie * Ralph * Don Salieri * Sam * Vincenzo Minor Characters * Sarah Angelo * Lucas Bertone * Big Biff * Billy * Bobby * Carlo * City Councilor * Alice Colletti * March Colletti * The Doctor * William Gates * Idiot Joe * Johnny * Little Tony * Luigi * Michelle * The Money Thief * Pepe * Don Peppone * The Priest * The Prosecutor * Salvatore * Mr. Sewer * Yellow Pete Mafia II Major Characters * Vito Scaletta - Confirmed see: File:Lincoln_Clay_Case_File_839-2982v-68s-2.jpg * Joe Barbaro - Unconfirmed, removed * Antonio Balsamo - Unconfirmed, removed * Alberto Clemente - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_04-3.jpg * Steve Coyne - Unconfirmed, removed * Carlo Falcone - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_06-1.jpg * Leo Galante - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_09-4.jpg * Luca Gurino - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_04-2.jpg * Bruno Levine - Unconfirmed, removed * Brian O'Neill - Unconfirmed, removed * Giuseppe Palminteri - Unconfirmed, removed * Derek Pappalardo - Unconfirmed, removed * Eric Reilly - Confirmed see: Family Album * Marty Santorelli - Confirmed see: Family Album * Francesca Scaletta - Confirmed see: Family Album (Antonio Scaletta's entry states that he married Maria Scaletta in 1920 and their daughter Francesca arrived one year later) * Maria Scaletta - Unconfirmed, removed * Eddie Scarpa - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_06-2.png * Henry Tomasino - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_04-1.jpg * Frank Vinci - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_09-1.jpg * Zhe Yun Wong - Unconfirmed, removed Minor Characters * Mike Bruski - Unconfirmed, removed * Don Calò - Confirmed, real person * Mr. Chu - Unconfirmed, removed * Mickey Desmond - Unconfirmed, removed * Harvey Epstein - Unconfirmed, removed * Freddy Macchione - Unconfirmed, removed * Harry Marsden - Unconfirmed, removed * Antonio Paladino - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_03-2.jpg * Silvio Palmieri - Confirmed see: File:Frankie_Potts_Week_03-1.jpg * Sidney Pen - Unconfirmed, removed * Frankie Potts - Confirmed see: File:Frankie Potts Week 02-1.jpg * Antonio Scaletta - Unconfirmed, removed Mafia III * Lincoln Clay - Confirmed see: File:Lincoln_Clay_Case_File_013-043o-96k-2.png * Vito Scaletta - Confirmed see: File:Lincoln_Clay_Case_File_839-2982v-68s-2.jpg * Judge Holden (this video around 1:33:00). It only says he's 60, could mean he's born in either 1908 or 1909. Hope this is helpful. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:08, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Finally got the Prima guide for Mafia I, no dates of birth listed so all have been removed. This issue is closed. ReapTheChaos (talk) 07:28, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Ulver Building - Completed I don't think this is ever mentioned in the game, and looking back at the page history it looks like another example of made-up crap added by some anonymous user. 78.147.227.169 Qstlijku (talk) 03:38, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Are you talking about the history or the page itself? The history is likely made up, the dates are the exact same as those for the Chrysler building. I say we remove them, but it would be good to add a comment about it being the second tallest building in Empire Bay. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm talking about that part in the history; adding that would at least expand the page a little bit. Qstlijku (talk) 04:10, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Removed the false history and expanded the page somewhat. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Salieri Crime Family I'm quite sure most of the people listed as associates do not meet our definition. ReapTheChaos (talk) 02:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Giorgi Marcano - Closed I saw nothing in the game that specifically stated that he is the underboss of the Marcano family. Not only that, it's not even implied that he held that position. The three capos took their orders from Sal, not Giorgi, which would mean he wasn't in charge of anyone, let alone everyone below Sal. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:48, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Well File:Marcano Family Tree.png has him listed with the three capos; however, the tree at the senate committee does not feature him at all. Is his rank mentioned in the game menu or anything? Qstlijku (talk) 14:49, October 13, 2016 (UTC) No, in the game menu he's not shown at all, it has Sal on top as don then his three capos under him then the six lieutenants under them. All of them have a dossier in the menu. By them not including Giorgi in there tells me he has no official rank or position in the family. ReapTheChaos (talk) At this time nothing further has come to light on what rank, if any, Giorgi has. I'm closing this entry. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:01, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Wrecker - Completed Need to verify is running over with a vehicle is still a valid method. Need to expand walkthrough to include other methods. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:02, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Running them over with a vehicle didn't seem to do it for me. I got this near the end of my first playthrough when I shot the tires out of a cop car that was chasing me, but it's not clear what exactly counts toward this total. Various achievement guides (such as this) say that the vehicle has to flip over and/or explode for it to count (which only happens in shooting the tires if it's going fast enough); alternatively, ramming into a vehicle the correct way can make it explode. The thing is, I don't recall doing this more than two or three times during my playthrough, which doesn't seem like enough. There's also the possibility that throwing a grenade at a vehicle could count, but I've seen no mention of this anywhere. EDIT: I was watching some videos on this, and contrary to what some people say it doesn't seem like the car has to flip over for it to count. I did notice the vehicle disappeared from the minimap every time though, so maybe that's all that is required. Qstlijku (talk) 16:30, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Well, I know that the achievement popped for me when I ran over someone with my car, maybe that was a bug that has since been fixed though. My assumption would be any other type of kill scored from inside a vehicle would count. This is the problem with achievements, once you get them, that's it, there's no going back to test what works and what doesn't. I guess you might be able to create another steam account and play on that, but there's no in-game stats to tell you how many of them you have, so you wont know what counts and what doesn't until the achievement pops. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:18, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Well here's what I figured out. Shooting both tires counts no matter what speed you're going, while ramming only works if you're going fast enough to make the vehicle explode (simply flipping it over doesn't count). Also, running over or shooting at enemies on foot is not a valid method, and neither is shooting enemies in cars with vehicle combat. An easy way to tell if you're successful is to look in the rearview mirror. If done correctly it will focus on the vehicle until it's destroyed, then return to normal. Qstlijku (talk) 20:01, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Closed Casket - Completed I don't recall them taking two hits first, you just needed to have engaged in melee or hand to hand with them which could be one or even no hits first. ReapTheChaos (talk) 20:53, March 7, 2017 (UTC) I just watched some videos with brutal takedowns, and I did see some with only one hit first. However, as I recall brutal takedowns always had to have two hits first to work for me, and that's just how I always do them now. I guess I'll have to experiment with it, and when I'm done I'll make a post on your wall about that and several related things. Qstlijku (talk) 00:20, March 8, 2017 (UTC) You're right, brutal takedowns can work with one or no hits. Qstlijku (talk) 03:17, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Characters in Mafia III - Completed Mentioned characters from mafia II need a source, I guess the best way would be to simply make a trivia entry on their page of when and by whom they are mentioned. Also, should they be added to the Mafia III category? ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:33, March 23, 2017 (UTC) They're all mentioned by Vito during his betrayal mission, and I don't really see a need to mention that on their pages, except for maybe Falcone, who's also mentioned by Maguire. Qstlijku (talk) 13:37, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Well I think it's usually good to reference some of the more obscure facts so people know where they come from. Not everyone does the betrayal missions and I would guess Vito's is done least of all. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:46, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Another thing, Perla Robinson is a mentioned character. I know we don't typically list mentioned appearances, but if the character only appears in the game as a mention, then I think we should list when under appearances. ReapTheChaos (talk) 08:52, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Done ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:28, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Swoosh Bar & Grill - Completed I noticed this happening in one of my playthroughs, however on a later one I checked and it remained open. Need to see if we can't come up with what triggers this event. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:01, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Well it's closed down for me at the end of my first playthrough and not too long after completing Downtown in my latest playthrough. At what point in the game did you find it still open, and did you actually stop right by the location? Qstlijku (talk) 00:07, March 24, 2017 (UTC) When I took the image of it closed was shortly after finishing Downtown. However, on my next playthrough it remained open and right now on my current game, I'm up to Yet Here We Are, it's still open. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:24, March 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm guessing it's just a bug then. I know the interior is the only thing that changes, and the icon stays on the map even when it's closed. Qstlijku (talk) 14:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) A Bug that adds a for sale sign and wooden planks across a buildings windows and door? That's an awfully odd bug. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:49, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I meant that it staying open for you is probably just a bug. Qstlijku (talk) 13:06, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Well it closed in this playthrough so I'll chalk it up to a bug. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:45, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Michael Grecco - Completed I've never quite understood this whole "uncle by marriage" thing. Who exactly ties them together? Sal's late wife? Is Michael Grecco Sal's wife's brother or sister's son? And if that's the case does that make all the other Marcano's his aunts/uncles? ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:46, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I don't think the game ever explicitly states how exactly they're related; it simply says that Michael Grecco is Sal's nephew by marriage, not by blood. I'm not sure whether or not we should list the other Marcanos on Grecco's page, which is why I never added them in. Qstlijku (talk) 13:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) If Sal is an uncle then I suppose Giorgi would be a cousin. I don't really know much about lineage, but without knowing the exact nature of the relationship, I don't think we can safely assume the rest. ReapTheChaos (talk) 08:45, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Remove all but Sal and Giorgi. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:17, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Alice Holland - Completed Pages need to reference where she's mentioned. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:06, April 14, 2017 (UTC) The trivia section on Pops Holland's page says this: "He has a daughter named Alice, as revealed by one of his henchmen when the latter says that he's thinking of dating her." However, I've never heard that conversation. Qstlijku (talk) 01:41, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Two men standing by the warehouse next to the main one (east) mentions this, she apparently works in the office. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:11, April 30, 2017 (UTC) The Coyote - Completed I always thought the Coyote referred to the location and not a person, but now I see the description of the "Rob the Coyote" objective says the guy's stashed his cash while out on a run. I suppose that would imply he's the one who obtains the trafficking victims, but it doesn't seem like very much to go on. Does the game mention him anywhere else besides that objective? Qstlijku (talk) 13:37, June 7, 2017 (UTC) A Coyote is a common term used to describe a person who deals in human trafficking/smuggling. These days it's mostly used for those who smuggle people across the US/Mexico border, you can Google it if you like. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:34, June 7, 2017 (UTC) So, seeing as he's an unnamed character, do you think he should be listed under the Members section of the Southern Union page? Qstlijku (talk) 16:28, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Sure, we may as well. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Frank Pagani - Completed I can't think of any instance in the game where Vito mentions Frank Pagani, let alone saying they played cards together. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:00, July 9, 2017 (UTC) After Frank Pagani's death Vito may say that if you go to his office and talk to him. Qstlijku (talk) 22:51, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) De'Leo Stiletto - Completed I don't think I've ever seen this car outside of scripted appearances. Qstlijku (talk) 01:04, July 19, 2017 (UTC) They're rare, but you can see them in Frisco along the road that Bellaire's is on. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:22, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Removed Well maybe we could change the page to say Frisco Fields instead of wealthier districts of New Bordeaux. Qstlijku (talk) 13:08, July 19, 2017 (UTC) They spawn other places, that's just where I see them the most, which isn't often. I'm pretty sure I've seen them in Pointe Verdun or Tickfaw, maybe the French Ward once or twice. I see them spawn on the highways too, usually as I'm crossing the bridges for some odd reason. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC) I guess we can leave it as it is then. Qstlijku (talk) 13:42, July 19, 2017 (UTC) I made a slight change to the wording, that should cover it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:06, July 19, 2017 (UTC) I just saw one in Southdowns too. ReapTheChaos (talk) 07:20, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Sammy's Bar - Completed Is there anything in-game that backs these statements up? *It is the base of operations for the Black Mob *all of their rackets are run out of Sammy's office there. *He also uses it as a recruitment center where he gets young black kids off the street to work for him in his rackets. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:13, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Looks like they came from one of the Lincoln Clay Case Files, File:Lincoln Clay Case File 068-83265-01j-1.png. Qstlijku (talk) 13:15, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I should have looked there. Thanks. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:23, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Potomac Independent - Completed Not sure if this is a bug or if it's just been removed, but the car doesn't seem to be parked there anymore. Not sure when this started, but I'm 2/3 through the game and haven't seen it there in quite a while. ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:46, August 9, 2017 (UTC) I no sooner posted this, then I finished A Little Late for That. Once I spawned at the hotel it's parked there again. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:18, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Was apparently just a bug in that playthrough. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:36, August 17, 2017 (UTC)